My Great Escape
by XoptimisticxpessimistX
Summary: Kylie Mason,a abused and beatten girl, wishes for a away to leave her step father. She stummbles into Narnia to experiance a life she only dreamed about. What happens when she falls in love with the high king and finds out she is from Narnia? Find out
1. Leaving

**Disclamer****: I DO NOT OWN NARNIA! Even though I wish I did! I only own Kylie and her step father Luke.**

**This is my first story on here so I hope I will get reviews from accomplished writters to help me.**

* * *

My Great Escape

Chapter One: Leaving

"Kylie Mason! Get down here now!"

I shoot up in my bed when I hear my step father call me.

_Great, he's angry. Someone please help me!_

I run down the stairs, nearly knocking some pictures off in the process. I look aground, tucking some of my black hair behind my ear.

"KYLIE!" His voice calls from my left.

_He's in the kitchen._

I walk in and see a man in his mid-thirties, light brown hair that is starting to gray and gray eyes like stone. This is Luke Mason. The light blue walls, sparkling granite counters, the white marble floor are just what hell is pictured in my mind. London was the name of this new place we just moved too, why? I have no clue.

_Eyes to match his stone, cold heart._

"Y-yes sir?" My voice squeaks, reviling how scared I was.

"Where's the mail! And this kitchen is a disaster!"

"It wasn't like that until you came home." I murmur, praying he did not hear…I was, once again, wrong. His hand comes in contact with my face, making me hit the ground.

"You little bitch! You should be grateful that you live in this house! If it wasn't for me, you would still be in that orphanage!"

"I would rather be there then here with an abusive moron like you!" I scream, getting up.

_Oh no, what have I done?!_

His hand grabs my throat, slamming me up against the wall. I struggle under his grasp, only to get punched in the stomach.

"Who the hell do you think you are talking to, huh? I saved you from that dump and this," His grip tightens, "Is the thanks I get?"

_You should never be thanked for what you put me through!_

I continue to struggle but he laughs at my attempted. There is no way I, a sixteen year old five foot tall girl, could over power him. He is a six foot tall construction worker, one who just loves to hurt me. He hurls me to the floor and kicks my stomach; I look around and see a knife on the ground.

_Hopefully this will buy me enough time to get my stuff and leave._

My small hand grabs the knife and plunges in into his thigh.

"AHHH," He screams, "You bitch!"

He falls to the ground and I quickly get up and run up the stairs, narrowly avoiding a vase he threw. I get to my room and slam the door shut. I lock it, looking at the dresser to my left. I push it in front of the door, just in time because I hear banging on the door and yelling. I grab my book bag and fill it with clothes, money; everything I'm going to need. The dresser falls over and I jump over my bed to the window. I throw my bag out and was about to jump when a hand grabs my hair and yanks me back.

"You didn't think I was about to let you go after what do did to me, did you Kylie?" His voice sends chills down my spine.

_Here it comes, here comes the pain._

He throws me across the room, I look up and he smashes a glass lamp on me. I feel blood drip down my cheek, this is only the beginning…

If only I knew how long this torture was going to last.

He kicks my side and takes one on the shards of the lamps remains and stabs my shoulder, causing me to scream out in agony. His hand grabs my hair and pulls me up, only to thrown me face down into the glass. I feel his boot stomp my back, the pieces of glass engrave themselves into my stomach.

_Please, let me escape! Some where, anywhere! Just get me away from here! Please!_

He continues to stomp on my back, my tears mix with the drops of blood on the ground. I cry out for help, only to know that no one can hear me. He laughs at my attempts, as if it was the most amusing thing he has ever heard in his life.

_Please, stop! Please…take pity on me, let me escape! Give me a way!_

A flash of light…

A voice…

What happened?

My eyes snap open and I sit up.

"Oh," a voice said, "You're awake."

I look to my right to see a little girl with medium length brown hair. Her blue eyes are looking into my bright green ones, showing me her concern.

"W-where am I?" My throat feels dry and causes my voice to sound weird.

"Silly," The young girl starts, "your in Narnia!"

* * *

**So, how was it? If you have any comments to HELP me please feel free to message me!**


	2. Prayers Answered

Chapter 2: Prayers Answered

Chapter 2: Prayers Answered

I stare at her with my mouth slightly agape. My mind is blank, I'm lost for words.

"Oh, my apologies miss, my name is Lusy Pevensie." She smiles brightly at me, as if happy to see me. "What's your name?"

I gulp nervously, "Kylie Mason. Where is Narnia? Last I remember is being at my house in London."

_What is going on here?_

Lucy face shows curiosity, "Where's this, how did you say it, London?"

I shrug my back aching.

"Well…" She thinks for a second, "Oh I was supposed to get Susan!"

Lucy walks to the door and turns back to face me, her dark blue dress spins in the air. "I'll be back in just a minute. Just lie down and rest, ok?"

Before I could answer she was out the door and her footsteps echoing in my head. I lay down, trying to think of what I do now?

_So…Narnia, I've never herd of this place. So that means Luke is not here, no more pain. No more suffering foe every little detail. This place can't be all that bad. Can it? Lucy seemed nice; she's caring and sweet for such a young girl. I just wonder what's going to happen now. _

I hear footsteps coming and the door opening, I sit up to get a better look.

"Oh Lucy, your right she is awake!"

I look to my right to see Lucy, a girl about my age with brown hair and eyes wearing a red dress like Lucy's and A Boy a little older that Lucy with brown hair and eyes too.

"I think Lu would know when someone is asleep or awake, Susan." The boy replied earning a glare from the older girl and a giggle out of Lucy.

I stare at them, wondering what I have gotten myself into.

"Susan and Edmund this is Kylie Mason, Kylie this is my sister Susan and my brother Edmund."

"Hello Kylie, It's nice to meet you." Susan says while smiling at her sister.

"Hey." Edmund says while sitting in a chair next to the stone wall.

"So all of you are related?" I ask while looking at a bruise on my left arm.

"Yeah, we also have an older brother." Edmund says while looking out the window to my left.

"I'm the youngest, then Edmund, Susan and Peter." Lucy says while she takes a seat on the bed I'm in.

"So how did you acquire all of those injuries?" Susan asks, while sitting next to Lucy.

I gasp as I remember what happened. I sigh as I start to tell them what caused these injuries. I don't even know why, but I did.

_They seem trustworthy._

The horror on their faces made me close my eyes and lower my head in shame. I feel two arms around me; I open my eyes to see Lucy hugging me.

"Kylie, its ok you're safe."

That was the last straw before I started to cry, that's all it took.

"So I'm guessing that man who also came is this Luke, right?" Edmund says while standing up.

I look at him and ask, "B-brown hair with gray and gray e-eyes?"

He nods and I clench my fists, "That's Luke, alright."

_I thought I was free…but I guess not._

Lucy gasps and Susan walks over to the door, "I have to tell Peter!"

Edmund walks over to her, "Let me, after all you don't even know where he is."

He walks out the door and Susan sighs.

"Susan, do you have a dress for Kylie to where?" Lucy asks as I get out of bed, which is a very painful experience.

_Just like all the times before._

Susan smiles, "Yes, Kylie can you walk?"

I nod and Lucy smiles, looking at me. Her smile could brighten me up any day, so I could help but smile.

"Ok, well follow me." Susan says as we all head to the door.

We walk down a long hallway and down a flight of stairs before any of us spoke.

"This place is huge, and it's so beautiful!" I say while looking at a painting of a lion hanging on the wall.

"Well of course it is! What kind of place do you expect king and queens to live in?" Lucy says while walking ahead of us and spinning in circles.

"Kings and queens, what are you talking about?" I ask while walk on Susan's left.

"Lucy, Edmund, Peter and I are the kings and queens of Narnia." Susan says as if it was the most casual thing to say.

"Are you serious? That is amazing!" I say while seeing a…man with the legs of a goat walk in the hall?

"Mr.Tumnus, I'm so glad to see you!" Lucy squeals and runs forward to hug him.

"Hello queen Lucy and how are you this fine day?" Mr.Tumnus says while hugging her. His is only about half a foot taller then her and has red hair and…fur I guess is what I should call it?

_Dorothy, you're defiantly not in Kansas anymore!_

"Oh, Mr.Tumnus, meet Kylie Mason!" Lucy says while taking his hand and pulling him to meet me.

He looks at me with his caring blue eyes and says, "Hello Miss. Mason."

I nod with my mouth slightly agape.

"Kylie, you look as if you have never seen a fawn before." Susan says while holding back a laugh.

"That is because I never have." I say while looking at the floor.

"What kind of place has not fawns?" Lucy asks while laughing.

"The place where I'm from, I guess." I reply.

"Well Mr.Tumnus, Lucy and I have to get Kylie into some proper clothes." Susan says while walking past.

"I'll see you at dinner Mr.Tumnus!" Lucy says while taking my hand and guiding me to the direction Susan went.

"Yes, I will see you at dinner. Good day, Miss. Mason."

"Good day to you too Mr.Tumnus, I guess I will see you later." I saw as Lucy pulls me into a room. I see a very elegant room with dresses everywhere.

"Su, I thought we were going to your room." Lucy says while stopping.

"Well, we were but I noticed that Kylie is way shorter that I, so we are going to have her own dresses made."

"No that's ok you don't have to." I say while turning around to leave.

"Nonsense, we're happy to!" Lucy says while a lady with long blond hair and tan eyes comes out of what seems like no where.

"My queens, what brings you here today?"

"Hello Sarah, we were wondering if you could make Kylie a dress." Susan asks while sitting on a bench made out of wood that is placed next to the door.

"Certainly, your highness, what color fabric should I use?" Sarah asks while pulling me onto a stool.

"What about…green, like the leaves?" Lucy asks, looking at me.

"Oh, well ok if you think that would be good." I say while lifting my arms for Sarah to take measurements.

"Ok, now we make the dress." Sarah says.

"It's perfect, Kylie it looks really great on you!" Lucy says while hugging me.

"Thank you Sarah, this dress it beautiful." I say to the woman who I learned to be an elf.

"Your welcome, Lucy is right. It looks gorgeous on you."

"Yes, now we must find our brothers." Susan says while pushing me out the door.

I bump into someone and I look up to see the bluest eyes that I have ever seen and the most amazing sandy blond hair. His hands grab my shoulders, to keep me from falling.

"Peter!" Lucy says as I regain my balance.

She runs forward and hugs him and he says, "Hey Lu. So you must be Kylie Mason?"

I nod as Lucy says, "Peter, did Edmund tell you about what that Luke guy did to Kylie?"

"Yeah I did." Edmund walks in the room and then says, "Luke has requested to see Kylie."


	3. Starting To Understand

Chapter Three: Starting To Understand

Chapter Three: Starting To Understand

"I absolutely will never let that happen!" Susan says as she walks over to Edmund.

"Susan, it's not your choice to make." Peter says from behind me as I think of what I should do.

_Should I talk to him? What would he have to say? Maybe I should talk to him._

"I'll talk to him." I say, and then I turn to Peter and ask, "Where is he?"

"Follow me." He turned and started down the hall, I follow him.

Lucy, Edmund and Susan came running after us as we go up some stairs; I look at the creatures walking past us as we continue on our way to Luke.

Peter stops at a door to our left; I skid to a stop because I was walking fast to keep up.

"Here we are," He opens the door "Ladies first." Susan, Lucy and I walk inside then Edmund and Peter after.

"Hello Kylie." Luke says in front of me. He's wearing clothes that are like Edmund and Peter's, a brown shirt and some green leggings.

"H-hey, Luke." I stutter, great I'm already scared.

He walks over to the window and looks out of it.

"Kylie, I did not get you from the orphanage." He says while running a hand through his hair.

"Huh?" My mind not being able to think of what to say so my mouth reacted on its own.

"I found you on the street, with this," He pulls a chain from under his shirt to reveal a silver shield like pendent with a red lion.

"Hey, Peter that looks exactly like your shield!" Lucy said, while tugging on her brother's sleeve.

"There is also something written on the back." Luke says while handing it to me.

I take the necklace, keeping my guard up just in case he tries to pull something. I flip it over and start to recite the engraving.

"'Wrong will be right when Aslan comes into sight. At the sound of his roar sorrows will be no more. When he bares his teeth winter meets its death and when he shakes his mane spring shall come again.' What is that suppose to mean?" I turn to look at Luke, expecting him to answer but…

He's not there.

"Where did he go? It's impossible to disappear like that!" Susan says while walking to where Luke stood.

"It was impossible? Everything in Narnia is possible Su." Edmund says while folding his arms across his chest.

"That was a Narnian prophecy, why would he have found it with Kylie?" Peter asks, folding his arms like Edmund did.

Everyone stood there in silence for a couple of minutes; I look out the window and see a gorgeous ocean with the sun shining brightly on it.

"Maybe," Susan starts, "There is something in the books at the library about Narnian history about her."

"Perhaps, I go and look while you and Lucy find a room for Kylie to stay in." Peter says while walking to the door.

"I'll help you." Edmund says while following Peter out the door to leave Susan, Lucy and I.

"Come on Kylie, we have to find you a room." Susan says while gliding to the door.

"Are you ok?" Lucy asks, while taking my hand and pulling me to the door.

"Yeah, I'm just…shocked at what happened, that's all." I saw while we catch up to Susan. Lucy smiles at me then continues to pull me after Susan.

"Susan, can Kylie have a room near mine?" Lucy asks while letting go of my hand and hugs Susan around the waist.

Susan laughs and nods her head, "If Kylie wants a room near yours, sure."

Lucy lets go of Susan and grabs my arm as we walk up some stairs.

"Please Kylie! It will be a ton of fun!" She begs.

_How could anyone say no to her?_

I smile, "Sure."

"Yay, Kylie gets the room next to mine!" She says while we stop at an oak door.

Susan opens the door and I see a beautifully blue and light purple painted room. The bed was to the left and had a dark purple blanket. There was a balcony behind two glass doors with an amazing view of the ocean. The floor was made of stone and was more than likely cold to the touch.

"It's wonderful." I say as I walk over to the balcony doors and open them.

"My room is right down the hall and Susan's is right under yours." Lucy says as I walk over stone railing and feel the breeze hitting my face.

"Well, Lucy and I will see you at dinner." Susan says while walking out the door.

"Oh, Kylie will you sit next to me at dinner?" Lucy asks, her face pleading for me to answer.

"Yes, Lucy I would love to sit next to you."

I lay in bed, not being able to sleep because of my slight case of insomnia. Instead of sleeping I think about the Pevensies.

_Dinner was fun, for royals they don't act like it all the time. Lucy is very naïve and energetic, certainly the most fun out of them all. Edmund is sort of quiet and reserved, but his is very intelligent and extremely sarcastic. Susan is the more thoughtful one, she has an answer for almost everything and thinks with a more realistic view on things. Peter is a very kind hearted and brave person he may be the oldest one of the four but he still likes to be immature sometimes._

I jump up in my bed with a start, the lightning frightening me.

_Oh, no, not another storm! I hate them!_

I get up and almost trip over my purple nightgown. I go to my closet, grabbing a blue hooded cape and open my door. I walk out the door and shut it.

"What are you doing up?"

I jump up and turn around to see Peter still dressed and holding a lantern.

"I couldn't sleep because of the storm." I say while putting my hands behind my back.

I see him smile, "So that's why you have dark circles around your eyes. Susan said that that was a sign of…what was is, insomnia?"

I smile, "yeah, Susan is a walking dictionary isn't she?"

He laughs and says, "Well I came up her to get you and Lucy. We found something about you in the Narnian history."

I nod and start to Lucy's room. I hear the thunder clap and I jump up and say, "I really hate thunderstorms."

"Scared of them?" He asks while raising an eyebrow.

I nod and knock on Lucy's door, "Lucy?"

The door opens and a tired Lucy rubbing her eyes is reveled.

"Yes Kylie? Peter?" she asks, then yawns.

"Lu, we found something about Kylie in the library." Peter says while he walks to her and picks her up.

"That's great!" She says while wrapping are arms around Peter's neck.

We walk to the library in silence, I jump every time I hear the thunder.

Once there I see a tired Susan in a light blue night gown and Edmund still in the same clothes.

"Hey Kylie" Edmund says while walking over to a table completely covered in books.

The walks were lined with books all the way to the ceiling and there is a latter up against the left wall of bookcases.

"Su, I think you were right about Kylie having insomnia." Peter says while sitting Lucy in a chair.

"I'm awake" Lucy says while sitting up straight.

"Of course I'm right." Susan says while leaning against a table.

"Umm, back to the reason we're all here in the middle of the night." Edmund says while throwing a book to Peter with a page marked by a ripped piece of paper.

"Right," Peter says while opening the book "How do I say this."

"Try English" Edmund says while sitting in the chair next to a table and props his feet up.

Peter smiles and says, "Kylie."

I nod, scared to know what he's going to say.

Peter takes a deep breath, "You're part of the royal family in Archenland."


	4. Reunited

Chapter Four: Reunited

Chapter Four: Reunited

I gasp, what else can I do? It's not everyday you get this kind of news.

"I think she forgot how to breathe." Edmund says while holding back a laugh.

Susan gets up and goes to him, "That's not funny Ed!"

Lucy, who looks completely awake after hearing the news, comes over to me and hugs me. "You're like us!"

"Do I have any family?" I ask quietly, looking up at Peter.

He nods, "You have a brother, King James Styiner and your father, Daniel Styiner."

I nod, letting out a sigh of relief.

"So, do they remember her?" Susan asks walking over to Peter and taking the book.

"We will find out tomorrow, I sent Oreius and a couple of other centaurs to Archenland." Peter reply was followed by a short yawn.

"Thank you, Peter and Edmund. You really did not have to stay awake all night." I say while smiling down at Lucy.

"It wasn't all night." Peter says.

"Now it is, the sun is starting to rise." Edmund says while walking to the door.

"Where are you going?" Susan questions him.

"See what the cooks in the kitchen are making for dinner, I'm starving." He waves and leaves the room.

"He's always thinking with his stomach!" Lucy says while giggling.

Peter, Susan and I laugh at the young queen's comment while walking to the door.

"Hey," Lucy says from behind us "Wait for me!"

She runs up to us and walks between Susan and I, Peter to my left.

"Well, I think I'll go and see what is for breakfast too." Peter says while turning left and going down some stairs.

"Thanks again!" I call to hear him laugh.

"We should get dressed. Kylie, Lucy, I will see the both of you in the dinning hall." She goes into a room and shuts the door behind her.

Lucy and I continue walking to our rooms, talking about ourselves. Like our favorite colors, (hers was light blue while mine is red) to our favorite holidays. (We both love Christmas)

We walk up some stairs that were to our left, and then continue down the left hallway until we get to our rooms.

"Oh, Susan told me to tell you that during dinner last night that Sarah made more dresses for you and they are in the closet."

I nod, "I'll have to thank her later."

Lucy smiles and slips into her room while I walk a couple more feet to mine.

--

Swords clash together as Susan teaches me how to use a bow and arrow.

"Hold the bow with a firm grip…good. Now pull the arrow back and aim…now fire."

I let go of the arrow and watch it fly to the middle ring of the target.

"Great job Kylie!" Lucy calls from where she is watching Edmund and Peter practice their sword fighting skills.

"Thanks!" I yell to her, then looking at Susan and saying, "Thanks, you're a really patient teacher."

She smiles and sighs, pulling her dark brown hair out of her face "I wish I could have learned as fast as you learned today when I was first learning."

I smile, "I had a really good teacher."

She smiles and says "Do you want to watch Edmund and Peter?"

I nod, starting to walk over to them; both of them have two swords and both looking pretty beat up.

"Susan…how did you and your sister and brothers became kings and queens?" I ask while sitting next to Lucy on a bench of the courtyard. The walls tower over my head and at some places there are vines crawling up the sides. Edmund ducks and tries to hit Peter, who blocks with his left sword, then swings his right.

"We came into Narnia and defeated Jadis, The white witch, fulfilling the prophecy." She answers, but her eyes were focusing fully on her brothers. A worried gleam in her eyes, like a mother worried about her children or of a woman watching her loved ones going to war.

_She worries so much for them._

I was about to say something but horns sound and a couple of centaurs and a horse with a tall man with black hair that reaches his the bottom of his ears and icy blue eyes comes into the court yard.

"I present to you," A centaur with brown hair and armor says, "His majesty, King James from our ally land of Archenland."

The man gets off his horse, he is wearing a black tunic and dark blue leggings and Peter says "King James, welcome to Narnia. I believe I know the reason you traveled such a long journey is to be reunited with your sister, correct?"

The man named James nods, "That is indeed correct."

Peter hands his swords to the centaur that spoke, "Hold these for me, Oreius." and then walks over to me. "I have the pleasure to introduce your sister, Princess Kylie."

The man walks over to me, his about a foot taller than me and a good three or four inches taller than Peter. He looks in my bright green eyes with his icy gaze; a feeling of security overcomes me. A memory floods my mind, I was I think four and my brother, who was ten, was playing tag with me. I could not catch him for I was much slower than he was. He laughs, 'Kay, come on! Hurry up; you can catch me if you try!'

"Kay? Is that really you?" His voice, strong and bold was soft and pleading for his sister.

I nod, starting to cry, "Yes, it's me James."

His arms engulf me in a hug, one I have not felt for a long time.

"Yay" I hear Lucy say as James lets go of me.

"King James, you must tell them the bad new you bare from Archenland." Oreius says walking forward.

In a flash, James goes from my brother to king "High King of Narnia, I ask your assistance."

Peter has a curious look on his face, "For what, if I may ask?"

James icy glare seems to become cold and he clenches his jaw, "My father, Daniel has over thrown myself from power and now is ruling Archenland with cruelty and he is slowly causing my…" He looks at me, "Our country to slowly fall into an apocalypse than no one can fix if we don't stop it now."

"Father, my father is doing this?" I ask, pulling on my brother's sleeve.

"He is not a good man Kay, Not after what he did to Mom" His eyes look into mine.

"What happened?" I ask.

"Let us go inside and continue this discussion." Peter says while turning and walking inside.

James, Susan, Edmund, Lucy and I walk into Cair Paraval. We go into the dinning hall and sit at the table, James to my left, Peter to my right. Next to James are Edmund, then Susan and Lucy next to Peter.

"When you were five," James says looking at me "Our father used his power to-"

"Power, what power?" I interrupt.

"Everyone in our family is gifted with a power, yours is Fire, Mom could control plants, Dad can wield and create ice and I can manipulate metal."

"Manipulate metal?" I ask.

He sighs and takes a round, shiny metal ball out of his pocket and holds it out. The ball is sitting in the middle of his palm clovers his hand, like a glove. He manipulates it so there are claw like nails at the end of his hand, then it comes together in the form of the ball once more.

"That was amazing!" Lucy says while everyone else agrees.

"I can also create more out of the metal I already have, but that's not the point. The point is that our Father brutally slaughtered our mom, right in front of your eyes."

I remember my parent's room, a thunderstorm. They were arguing, I can't remember about what but Dad used his power to create a dagger, puts it to her neck. Blood everywhere, I scream. I run over to my Mom, Heather, and shake her. I beg her to stand up, to breathe again. My father laughs at my attempts, a low one that's like a wolf's snarl.

"I r-remember now." I shudder; my brother puts a hand on my shoulder to comfort me.

"It's ok; we will get our country back." James says, and then he turns to Peter. "Please help us, we must stop him."

Peter takes a deep breath and looks over to Oreius. "Tell the troops to get ready and send word to Daniel of Archenland that I request a word with him."

Everyone gets up and I walk over to Peter and hug him.

"Thank you for everything, you don't even have to go to war on our behalf. I am truly grateful."

Peter hesitates, but hugs me back. He says softly, just so I can hear, "I would go to war for you any day."


	5. Going Downhill

**Ok heres chapter five, and in this one you get a first look at Daniel! **

**Disclamer:I don't own Narnia, just Kylie, James and Daniel.**

* * *

Chapter 5: Going Downhill

The next day I could not go a second without seeing a soldier in armor preparing for what was to come. James, Peter and Edmund were in the library looking at maps of Narnia and Archenland to best decide what place was best for war if it comes. Susan is with the archers, preparing them for the unknown. Lucy and I were the only ones who were not doing anything at all. We are watching Susan with eyes like eagles, hoping for a sign that she would ask for our help with anything.

"I do hope everyone will be alright." Lucy says, her eyes now looking at the windows of the library.

"They will and don't worry; nothing is going to happen that will drastically change anything." I reply looking where Lucy is and seeing my brother look out at me.

I nod at him, he smiles weakly back…things are not going well.

"Lucy," I say once my brother leaves the window "is there any other place to practice fighting?"

Her head turns to the left and are brown hair is blown in the wind, "Why?"

I smirk, "I'm not going to let them go alone, I want to practice this power I have."

Lucy eyes brighten in delight, "Sure, follow me."

We stand up and brush off our dresses, then walk inside. Fawns, lions, tigers, centaurs, every creature you can imagine pass us. All of them dressed in armor.

"Do you know how it works?" Lucy asks while we go past the kitchen.

"Not a clue, I wanted James to tell me but he is too busy and I don't want to burden him." We walk outside into a deserted field; there is a tree to our left but nothing else.

"Will this do?" Lucy asks, sitting down against the wall of Cair Paraval.

"Absolutely, it's perfect." I stand a couple of feet away from her.

"I was thinking, maybe since you have the power of fire and fire is associated with anger, you need to be angry." She explains.

I smile, "Lucy, you are smarter than people give you credit for."

She laughs, "I know!"

The wind cresses my face as I turn to the tree. I think of everything that has ever made me angry or hurt me. Luke, my Father, Kids at school, everything. I feel this powerful aura or something building up inside of me. I concentrate on bringing it to my hand, only to see a little flicker of flame.

"Well, it's a start."

I turn to see James, Peter and Edmund. Lucy looks startled, I guess she was watching me with so much focus that she did not hear them come in.

"James…I was just-" I start but he laughs.

"Practicing? I knew you had to try it out as soon as possible." He crosses his arms as a smirk appears on his face.

"I made fire." I say with a smile.

"Yes, can you believe she can light a candle now? Very impressive, Kylie" Edmund says with sarcasm while sitting next to Lucy.

Lucy giggles and Peter and James laugh.

I pout and turn away from them, trying to get the same concentration as before.

"Kay, the secret is to feel no emotion al all. That is how you get the best results." James says walking forward.

"Watch out James, Kylie can set your hair on fire." Edmund says, smiling at Lucy when she laughed.

"I'm going to laugh when she learns how to set you on fire, Ed" Peter says leaning against the wall.

I turn and smile at Peter, "Yeah, that's the first thing I'm going to do."

Lucy and Peter laugh while Edmund tries to look mad but his lips curve in a smile.

James smiles at me, "No emotion, once you learn that then using then when your angry will be a piece of cake. Now, try to accumulate fire in your hand."

--

I throw a ball of fire at James, only for him to deflect it with the metal that's on his arm. I breathe heavily, trying to catch my breath as he walks over.

"You still have a lot to learn, kiddo."

I fall on the ground and look at the sky, the light is fading slowly to be replaced by stars. I close my eyes, taking in the cool air that's like an artic wind to my lungs.

Lucy went with Susan earlier, Edmund and Peter had something to do so it's just James and I. At least that it was.

"Done?"

I lift my head to see Peter walking over, I lay it back down while James says, "For today, yes."

"What more will I be able to do?" I sit up and look at them.

"It was foretold that you could be able to make waves, even weapons out of flames." James says while turning the metal back into a ball.

"Aww man, I can only make fireballs! How am I going to be able to do that?"

James laughs, "Practice is virtue in mastering your power. I thought that I would never be able to manipulate the metal of a single sword to create enough weapons for an army."

Peter looks at him quizzically, "Can you?"

James shakes his head, "Not yet, I can make enough for most of an army but then I pass out because of exhaustion."

"Great," I stand up, stumbling forward to have Peter catch me "I'm never going to master it!"

Peter shakes his head, letting go of me when I regain balance "You will, it just takes time, right James?"

We start to walk back inside and he laughs, "Yeah, after all I have been practicing since I was only six. You just started, and you have one of the hardest powers to control."

I glare at the ground, "Not fair."

"It also was said that we have a personality trait like our powers. I have a one-tract mind, once I make it up its impossible to break. Just like metal." James says when we enter the dining hall for dinner. "You have your temper, very hot-headed. Like fire."

I sit Susan on my right and Lucy on my left, "I guess so."

"So Lucy told me about you practicing your powers," Susan says "How did it go?"

"I'm getting there, but the first thing I have to do with them is to set Edmund on fire."

Peter smiles as Lucy, James and Edmund laugh. Susan looks at us with a weird expression, since she was not there and did not hear what we said at practice.

"It's a joke, I told Edmund that he better watch what he says to her or she will set him on fire." Peter explains to her since he was sitting next to her.

"Oh." She says while nodding.

"Peter, can you teach me how to sword fight?" I ask.

His face shows curiosity, "Why?"

_So I can cut bread with a sword, not. So I can help in the fight._

"Just because" I say while trying not to look suspicious.

Peter shrugs, "Why not, but I still want to know why."

"So you can fight in the war?" James asks, and then says "Not happening."

"James! Why not, it's my home too." I say while looking at him.

"Kay, you can get seriously hurt."

"So could you!"

"That's different."

I glare at him, "You have to let me, and I can't just do nothing to help."

"You can help, but not on the battlefield."

"What if I-"

"No."

"How abo-"

"Never."

I sit there for a second, everyone's eyes on me waiting to know what I will say next.

"What if I beat you in a fight, at the end of this week?" I ask. My mind unsure of what he will say.

"Kay that's two days away and you could never beat me."

That struck one of my nerves, "I can and I will."

James sighs, realizing that I won't give in. "Fine, if you can beat me I will let you. I must warn you that I won't hold back."

I smile, "Good."

"Well," Edmund says, "This should be good."

"Sire," A Fawn comes in, the one I met in the hall. I just can't remember his name.

"Yes, what is it Mr.Tumnus?" Susan asks.

"Daniel Styiner of Archenland is here to speak with you." He says, looking at our reactions…well mostly James and mine.

Peter suddenly went from a friend to the High King, "Send him in."

Mr.Tumnus leaves and I look at Peter, "What is going to happen?"

His eyes meet mine and my heart beats faster, "I don't know honestly."

The door opens and I see Mr.Tumnus and Luke?

"What?" I ask just barely a whisper.

"Hello Kylie, James. It's so nice to see my children once more." He is wearing black leggings, a dark gray tunic and black ridding boots. His sword is on his right in his dark brown belt.

"You look like-" I start.

"Luke? My dear girl, I was Luke." His eyes were no longer gray, but replaced with an evil crimson.

I clench my fist, I wanted so bad to throw flames at him.

"What is this that we have herd about you taking power?" Peter stands up, staring into his eyes. A look of hatred on his face as he confronts my Father, one of which I have never seen before.

"That is true. Let me guess, James wants his crown back?" Daniel says as he walks forward a few steps.

James stands up, "Yes, I do."

Daniel looks at me, "Training her now, are you?"

I glare at him and stand up, answering for my brother, "That is none of your concern."

Peter says, "Will you willingly give up your power?" He walks around the table and stands before Daniel.

My father laughs, "Never, Archenland deserves better that him."

"I" James says as he goes and stands next to Peter, "was a better King than you ever will hope to be."

Edmund gets up and goes over to the group of men, "Then its war, is it?"

Daniel looks at them, "War it shall be." He looks at me with his iniquitous gaze, then back at James. "You cannot win without Kylie. It has been foretold that if you go into battle without her, you will suffer the consequences."

James looks at me; I give him a stern look.

"Kylie's power will be an unimaginable force that you will bow to." James says, looking back at him.

Peter nods, "Then let us decide where this war is taking place."

Edmund thinks, "Beruna, the place where we fought the white witch would be best."

Daniel smiles wickedly, "In a month time, Narnia will fall."

Daniel turns and walks to the door, he turns and says "James and Kylie, you both will end up like your mother." He walks out and the seven of us remained silent.

"Mr.Tumnus," Lucy starts "Will you have to fight?"

He smiles, "It would be an honor to fight."

Lucy gets up and runs over to Peter, hugging him. "Peter, I don't want anyone to get hurt."

"I do not know Lucy,"He hugs her, "Nor do I."

I get up, "I'm going to bed. This is too much."

I go to the door, someone grabs my shoulder, and the skin there heats up.

I turn to see Peter," It's going to be fine, Kylie."

I sigh, comming close to tears."I know it will Peter, I know."

* * *

**Ok thats is the end of chapter five, its the longest one yet. I hope you all like it and review if you like, i love hearing what you have to say about Kylie or something funny. it make me happy!-Feria**


	6. Promises

Chapter Six: Promise

Chapter Six: Promise

Red eyes that haunt my nightmare, I look around…All I see is darkness. Everywhere I look there is nothing, an empty void belonging to the shadows. In front of me appears a war, it comes out of the darkness as if it was there the whole time. I walk forward; tripping and fall to the cold, hard ground. I turn to where I'm laying on my back and sit up, to see what I tripped over. I see a body, mangled and bruised; a corpse with the face of my brother. I try to scream, but nothing comes out.

"You could have stopped this, YOU could haves saved me!" I hear his angry voice in my head.

My eyes start to water; I look around and see similar people on the ground. I spot Edmund, Mr.Tumnus, Sarah, Lucy, Susan and others scattered across the black battlefield. I hear metal hitting metal, like swords. I look to my left, then right. I face the way I was before. Two figures are fighting, a flash of light and I see who they are. One is my Father, laughing gleefully without a scratch. The other was Peter, breathing heavy and his body plastered with cuts. I see my Father stab Peter in the chest, saying something that I cannot hear. I try to scream, but nothing again. I run over to Peter, my tears blurring my vision.

"K-kylie, I…" He says, the life no longer shown in his eyes. I look up, only to see a blade coming at me at full force.

I sit up, looking around me. I was in my bed, it was just a dream. It's been a week or so since I saw him, why am I still having these nightmares? Thunder roars outside, causing me to whimper in fear. I get up and go over to my closet, grabbing a hooded cape. I go out of my room and walk down some hallways and stairs. I slow but surely get lost in the labyrinth that is Car Paraval. The lightning brightens up the sky and thunder cracks, I jump and bump into a little table holding a vase. I try to catch the vase, but it connects with the stone ground and shatters.

I hear the door behind me open, "Kylie?"

I turn and see Peter; He's wearing his riding trousers and nothing else and his hair is messed up.

"H-hey, I got lost." I move in front of the broken vase, if I was lucky he didn't see that it dropped.

"Where were you going anyway?" He asks, trying to look at what I was hiding.

"I was trying to find James to tell him about a nightmare I had and because of the storm." I say, sliding to my left to hide the glass.

He looks me in the eyes and my heart flutters, "Kylie." He puts his hands on my shoulders and moves me to the right.

"Sorry." I say as he looks at the vase on the ground, "The storm scared me and I-"

"It's ok," He says while looking back at me, "I never much liked it anyway. Everyday I almost knock it over, so either way it was going to break one day."

I smile, jumping when the cracks of the storm echoed through the hallway.

"Come," He opens his door completely, "Tell me what happened. James had a room on the other side of Car Paraval."

I walk in and see the fire place was lit, allowing the light to shine on the golden walls. His bed is to the left and is unmade but I can't get a good look, the rest of the room was dark. I can see a balcony, doors tightly closed in front of me across the room. I am standing near the fireplace and begin to tell him about the nightmare. I explain the dream, not missing any details. I tell him about the look on James body, Lucy, Mr.Tumnus, Susan, Sarah and Edmund lying on the ground and the look on my Fathers face when he stabbed Peter. I remember the way those horrid red eyes looked at me the first time, as if they could sense any fear at all.

The whole time Peter listened and comforted my when I cried, but he never said a word.

Right now, I'm crying and Peter his hugging me. My tears are still stream down my face as my body feels weak from exhaustion.

"Peter, I don't want my nightmare to come true. If I lose everyone, I'll-" I stop myself as I look at the sky. The sun peaks out of the darkness and its light shining over Narnia, soothing my high-strung emotions.

"Kylie," He walks me over to his bed, "I promise you, nothing like that will happen. I will never let something like that to hurt you"

I sit on his bed, "You can't be sure."

He places his hands on my shoulders and looks me in the eyes, "If you think like that, something bad will happen." He pushes me down so I'm lying down. "Now, you catch up on your sleep, I have some work to do."

I sit up, "But I woke you up, how are you going to work when you little sleep?"

He laughs and pushes me back down, "I've done it before."

I turn to my side as my eyes begin to shut.

I walk into the dinning hall to see Lucy and Susan talking to Mr.Tumnus. I walk over to them and say, "Good morning."

Lucy looks at me and gives me a hug, "It's not morning anymore sleepy head!"

Susan smiles, "Peter told us what happened, I'm sorry that you had to have such a horrific dream."

I nod, "More like nightmare."

"Nightmares show you something that is your worst fear, something that will never happen. Do not fear, Princess Kylie." Mr.Tumnus says a smile ensuring me that his words are true.

"Thank you, and please just call me Kylie." I say, looking at my left to see Edmund and James walk in. James looks at me, the walks over.

"Kylie, I'm sorry about your dream." James says, hugging me.

"It's ok, so what are you teaching me today?" I ask.

"Sorry, Edmund and I are riding to see what the troops look like, but maybe Peter can teach you to sword fight." He walks to the door, waving.

"Bye, see you later." I say to them, Lucy and Susan hug their brother and they leave.

I sigh, "Where is Peter?"

I hear a laugh; I turn to see Peter sitting at the table eating some bread with his feet propped on the table.

"Blind are you?" He asks, "I've been here the whole time."

I blink, and then blush out of embarrassment.

Susan and Lucy laugh, I in the end laugh too.

"So…can you teach me?" I ask, smiling.

"Teaching a blind person to swordfight hu? I guess I'm up to the challenge." He gets up and walks over.

Susan and Lucy giggle and I look at them, "What?"

"Nothing" they say quickly.

"Come on, let's teach Kylie how to sword fight." Peter says as we walk over to the practice field.


	7. Falling

Chapter Seven: Time

Chapter Seven: Falling

I look around and see the same field that I learned the basics of my power. Peter walks ahead of me and turns around, Rhindon in hand.

"First thing I have to teach you is how to defend." He says as I walk to him.

"How am I going to learn to defend with no sword?" I ask, pushing some of my hair out of my face.

He smiles and hands me his, "Now lets get started."

I take the sword and slash it through the air, "It's sort of heavy."

He laughs, "You're getting ready to see just how heavy it really is."

I smile and get ready for the worst.

--

I block Peters sword with mine, pushing it away from me. I take a slash at him only to have it blocked.

"You're going to have to do better than that Kylie!" He laughs as he blocks my blade from colliding with his chest.

I glare at him and desperately trying to at least hit him once. He takes his sword, blocks the blade from connecting with his left, takes his sword and disarms me. After the sword left my hand, I fall to my knees and breathe heavily.

"That was a good first try." Peter says while putting the sword back in the sheath. "You just need more practice." He helps me to my feet, his warm hand in mine that makes my skin tingle.

"That was really good!" Lucy says while running over to us, then looking down at our hands. I smile and try to hide a blush, Peter releases my hand.

"The sword," I point at it with the hand Peter just let go of "is really heavy."

"Once you get the hang of sword fighting we can make you one that is lighter." Peter says, while pushing his blond hair out of his eyes.

I look around, to the left there are some centaurs watching us.

"How long have they been watching?" I ask Lucy.

"Do you mean the centaurs?" She asks "For a couple of hours at least."

Peter's confusion was read on his face as he retrieves the sword from the ground, "Hours?"

"Peter, when you first came out here to teach Kylie it was morning. It's almost night time, look around. The sky is dark, you two even missed dinner." Lucy laughs.

"How did we not notice?" I ask Peter, who in response shrugged.

I laugh, "I guess we got caught up in the moment." I glance at him to see him smile and nod.

"You two should get something to eat; I have to go meet Susan. She wanted to talk to me about something." Lucy says, brushing off her dress as she walks over to the door.

"See you later Lu." Peter says, hugging his little sister.

"Goodnight Lucy." I saw as she walks to Car Paraval.

She says goodnight and goes inside, the door closing behind her and leaving Peter and I alone.

"Well Kylie, I don't know about you but I am going to take Lucy's advice and get something to eat." I nod and he holds out his hand, "Well then, may I escort you?"

I laugh lightly and take his hand, "You may."

We walk in side and turn towards the kitchen as other Narnians pass us.

"Was my sword fighting really well for a beginner?" I ask, nodding to a passing cheetah.

"Well," He says as we turn into the kitchen "You defiantly need more practice before the war, but you will get better with time."

I smile, "After all, I am learning from the best."

He laughs, "That you are."

A fawn see us and wipes her hands on her apron "Hello your highnesses, what may I do for you this evening?"

"Hello Lylin, Kylie and I were practicing sword fighting and missed dinner. We were hoping you have something for us to eat." Peter says while smiling at the small creature.

Lylin nods, "Certainly." She shows us to a small table in the corner out of the way. "Now wait here and I'll have something for the both of you in just a second."

Before we could say a word she was in the crowd and working on something for us. The kitchen is huge and full of chefs that create what seems like art out of food, like a statue made out of the finest ingredients.

"I can not believe that the war is approaching so fast." I say, looking down at my hands.

"Me either," Peter agrees "But it's going to be fine. We have one of the best armies, some of the best archers, we will be fine"

"Why are you so confident? We don't know what kind of strategies they will use and what they are going to do." I close my eyes and lower my head.

"Kylie," I feel his hand under my chin and lift my head up. As I blush he says, "Just don't worry, ok? It's not your place to worry about this just yet. Your brother and I are trying our hardest to think of strategies that will keep not only you out of harm, but to also ensure victory."

I look in his eyes, making my heart beat like that of a butterfly "Ok." I then look back at my hands, trying to hide the blush that graced my face.

"After all, you will be ready for the war when it comes. And just so you know," I look at him, turning my head a little to the side to show curiosity. "It was not as hard as I thought to teach a blind person to sword fight."

I smile and say, "I'm about as blind as a bat am I?"

Peter smiles, "Just remember you're the one who said it, not me."

I laugh lightly and hear footsteps come to a halt near us.

"Your Highnesses, here is what we have for you. Is this enough?" Lylin says, putting down some bread, two cups and some other food from the past meal.

"I'm sure this will be enough Lylin, thank you and I'm sorry that I disturbed you work." Peter says, chivalry always gracing his voice.

We sat there and ate, talking more about their battles with the white witch and about their land. The flavors of the food were like heaven to me, after all the work today I could really use this kind or nourishment.

"Narnia is very beautiful," I say after finishing the last sip of my apple cider "I hope Archenland matches its beauty. I don't think I could ever get use to look out to the sea or the wonderful landscapes here."

Peter smiled, "It is beautiful here, isn't it? I'm sure Archenland has a beauty all of it's own."

I open my mouth to respond but was interrupted by Lylin.

"How was the food," She asks, taking the plates and cups in her hands "We tried a new recipe with the meat. I'm not so sure how it tastes yet, I have been so busy."

I smile, "It was very great, it sort of…" I think of how the savory flavor made my mouth water "Made my taste buds sing."

Peter gets up and says, "I have to say I agree with Kylie on this one." He holds out his hand to me, helping me out of my chair. "It's late, we should get to bed." He lets go of my hand.

I nod and then look at Lylin "Thank you for the food, it really did taste wonderful."

She smiles at me, "Thank you, Princess Kylie."

I gasp and then nodded.

Peter and I walk out of the kitchen and start to walk down a deserted hallway. We stroll down hallways and up some stairs, enjoying each others company. I look out a window and see a flash of light spread across the sky.

"Shooting star, it's so beautiful!" I walk over and then hold the edge of the window.

I hear footsteps, and then they stop right behind me.

"Make a wish." I hear Peter whisper in my ear. My face flushes and my heart begins to beat as wild as a drum.

"I have nothing to wish for," I turn around to face him "Only that we will come out of this war safely."

He smiles, "Me too."

I walk over to the stairs and turn to face him, "Well, are you coming or not?"

He smiles, this being just enough to make my heart skip a beat. He was about to say something when Mr.Tumnus and Lucy turns from the left hallway.

"Peter! Edmund and James are back and they have been looking for you for ages." Lucy walks swiftly over to him. "Don't worry about leaving Kylie, Susan and I want to talk to her."

Peter looks at me, "I'll see you later then Kylie." I nod and he walks away. I stand there, wishing my brother would not have come back just yet.

I feel a hand grab mine, "Come on Kylie, I'll see you later Mr.Tumnus." She tugs on my hand, gently pulling me down the hallway she just came from. I hear Mr.Tumnus laugh lightly before going up the stairs.

"Were finally here, Susan's room." Lucy says as she opens the door and pulls me inside.

I see Susan sitting on a chair near the window, marking her page in a book and setting it down on the table next to her. The walls were a light purple and a darker purple color and the floor was like a polished stone, it seems a shame to stand on suck beauty. Her bed has a dark purple blanket, through out the wood on it there were a lion carved into it and her fireplace was lit and warming the room.

"Kylie," She stands up and brushes off her dress. "Please, have a seat."

I nod, not knowing what to saw so I just sit down in the chair next to hers.

"You may be wondering why I asked you here, correct?" She picks up her book and walks over to the mantle of the fire place.

I nod, "Yes."

Lucy giggles and Susan looks at her with a playful glare. Susan places the book on the mantle with all the others, "Kylie, I think…Lucy and I think that you, how do I put this," She stops to think for a second.

"Susan and I think you falling in love with Peter." Lucy says, not wanting to wait for Susan to finish thinking.

"Lucy! You can't just ask something as serious as this in a question like that!" Susan lectures.

Lucy rolls her eyes, "Let her answer Susan!" after that there were two sets of eyes watching me.

I gasp, blushing furiously "What makes you ask that?"

Lucy giggles, "Because we think Peter is falling for you."

It suddenly becomes harder to breathe, "What…Why?"

Susan's eyebrows come together and her face shows curiosity. "What do you mean why?"

I gulp nervously, "I'm not that special, not that pretty, and not that strong or brave. I'm average, just a plain Jane really. Why would Peter possibly love me?"

Susan takes a deep breath, "Kylie…"

Lucy walks over to me a takes my hand, pulling me up to my feet. "You are special, very beautiful, smart and brave. And Peter would not fall for someone for what is on the outside, but the inside."

Susan nods, "But you never answered our question."

I think about what they are saying, but more so about how I feel around him. I think about how my heart flutters when he smiles at me, how I blush every time his hand lingers for a second in mine…everything.

I sigh, knowing that they would find out either way, "Yes, I do."

Susan smiles, walking over to me and puts her hand on my shoulder. "I knew it, I wonder how long it will take Peter to notice."

Lucy grins, "Let tell him."

She starts to run out the door but I catch her arm, "No, Lucy you can't tell him!"

A pout graces her face, "Why not?"

I sigh, "I don't want him to know."

Susan walks over to us, "Lucy, don't tell him. Let him figure it out on his own, ok?"

Lucy sighs, "I guess, but it will take him forever! He's not the sharpest knife in the kitchen, if you know what I mean."

Susan and I laugh, Lucy does too soon after. "Well, I better go to my room and go to sleep. It's been a long day and I'm worn out"

"Ok," Susan smiles "Sleep well."

Lucy comes over to me and hugs me, "Night Kylie, and don't worry I won't tell Peter."

Suddenly a voice comes from the door, "Tell me what?"

I turn to see Peter, Edmund and James standing at the door. I feel a blush on my face as I say, "She just…uh…she-"

Lucy comes over and hugs Peter, "It's nothing, really. Kylie just said that…um…"

Susan walks over, "She said that sometimes you were not the sharpest knife in the kitchen."

An Edmund and James laugh, Peter says "Hey!"

Lucy walks over to Edmund and hugs him, "We agreed with her, so I guess we are also to blame."

"Well," Edmund hugs Lucy back, "I guess I'm to blame too!"

We all laugh and I walk over to James, giving him a hug. "How are the troops?"

He hugs me back, "They are ready for battle. Peter was telling me about sword fighting today."

I smile, "All I need to get better and a lighter sword."

He looks down at me, "Tomorrow we will practice your power and how you can use it in battle."

I nod and walk past them, "Well it's late so I'll head up to bed."

Peter walks over to me, "Well then, I guess I can continue to escort you."

I smile, "Sure."

We walk down the hallway and start you the stairs, "Peter, is everything really ok with the troops?"

He looks over at me, "I figured you would ask me, but your brother was speaking the truth."

We get to my door, I turn to face him. "Thank you, for everything."

He takes my hand and lifts it up, "Your welcome, goodnight Kylie." He gently kisses my hand and turns away. As he walks down the hall and to the stairs I blush furiously.

_I have truly fallen for him, haven't I?_


	8. Inevitable

Chapter Eight: Inevitable

Chapter Eight: Inevitable

A week until the war, the time is slowly coming. Everyone at Car Paraval is feeling like a storm was coming on, something terrible was about to happen.

"Kylie, come on focus! You can do this." James yells across the field.

I breathe heavily, "I'm trying!"

"Well try harder!"

I concentrate, closing my eyes. I feel an aura build up inside me, I think of morphing it into a dagger. A warm feeling engulfs my left hand as I open my eyes. In my hand as a fire dagger, I smile and look at James.

"Told you," He grins, "Now we quit for the day."

I walk over to the side of the wall, leaning against it. "So…after today I'm wondering how much longer until I completely master my power?"

He laughs, "answer this, what is the hottest part of a fire?"

Puzzled, I say "The blue fire."

"Well when the fire you control turns blue, you halfway there."

I pout, "That going to be forever!"

"So how is sword fighting?" he asks, leaning against the wall next to me.

"Peter said that there is nothing left to teach me. So I'm done with that training."

He smiles, and looks at the sky, "That's great!" He stands straight up, "Come on, let's go get some lunch."

I nod, "Good because I'm starving!"

We walk inside, talking about whatever is on our minds at the moment. I walk into the dining hall and sit next to Lucy.

"Hey Lu, how are you?"

She fakes a smile, "Great."

I raise an eyebrow, "Lu, tell the truth."

She sighs, "Edmund and Peter are going to war and I won't be able to help them! I'm going to be worried sick!"

I pat her shoulder gently, "Lucy, I can't tell you not to worry for them. After all they are your brothers, but I can tell you that you can help by using your cordial on the wounded."

She looks up at my, tears about to spill over. "But Kylie, you're going to war too!"

This sort of catches me off guard, making me feel vulnerable.

"Lucy," I hear a voice behind me "Kylie is going to be just fine. You don't have to worry about her, ok?"

I turn my head to see Edmund, "He's right, I'm training under James and Peter so I think I'm going to be able to handle whatever is thrown in my way."

Edmund walks over to the seat on the other side of Lucy and says, "She's been trained by the best."

"Yes, after all I am training her." James says from across the table, trying to cheer her up.

Lucy sobs lightly, "Ok."

Edmund hugs her, Lucy turns to him and hugs him back. Susan walks over and puts her hand on Lucy's back. "Don't worry, ok?" Susan says.

"Lucy?"

I turn my head to see Peter walk in the room, "She's worried about the war." I say as he walks over.

"Oh Lu…" He says, looking at her.

She lets go of Edmund and stands in front of him, "Promise me nothing is going to happen to you, Edmund you have to promise too!"

Peter picks her up and hugs her, "I promise."

Edmund nods, "Me too Lu, don't worry."

Lucy looks at Peter straight in the eyes, "Promise me you also won't let anything happen to Kylie! Please promise me Pete."

Peter smiles at his sister and then looks in my eyes "I promise."

I smile and Lucy hugs him again. "Thanks Pete."

He sets her down and walks over to the seat next to mine, "Well, I'm starving!"

He sits down as Lucy does too and some elves and fawns come out with some bread, meat and other foods. After we are done eating Oreius comes up to Peter with something wrapped in a light brown cloth.

"The elves said that you requested them to create this, your highness." Oreius hands it to Peter and bows. "Now, if you will excuse me I must get back to practicing for the war."

"Thank you Oreius, you may leave." Peter nods.

"What is it?" Lucy asks as her face suddenly brightens with a smile.

Peter smiles and looks at me, "Remember when I said that we can make you a lighter sword?"

I nod, "Yeah."

He unwraps the cloth, grinning "Here is your new sword."

He takes the sword out of its sheath; I see a beautiful blade that's slightly curved and shining elegantly. The metal that extends out above the handle looks like vines with thorns, as if it's a defense mechanism. The handle was a dark green and at the end of the handle was a silver rose. The petals throw light like the facets of a precious stone. Peter turns it in his hand to show and engraving on the other side. In divine manuscript was my name on the blade.

"It's beautiful!" I say as I stand up, still admiring it from a distance.

Peter sets down the cloth down and stands up as well. He holds the blade lightly and says, "Try it and see if it's light enough."

I nod and grasp the handle, lifting it up in the air. "It feels like a feather compared to the other one."

Edmund gets up and walks over, "The blade is smaller and thinner, right Peter?"

"Yes, it may be thin but the elves ensured me that it is the farthest from being fragile." He says to his brother.

I turn and slash it through the air, "It's perfect!"

Susan looks at it, "It is beautiful Kylie. The elves sure know how to make a sword."

Lucy smiles, "Peter, did they think of the rose thing?"

Peter nods, "I actually had no idea that they were going to make this beautiful sword."

My brother walks over, "So how will it be in battle?"

Edmund answers, "It should be fine if she uses it properly."

"You don't have to worry about that," Peter says, "I didn't train her so she can use it improperly."

Lucy smiles, "When I grow up, can I have a sword like Kylie's?"

Peter, Edmund and Susan simultaneously yell, "No!"

Lucy pouts and James laughs, "Lucy I don't even want Kylie holding a sword, much less go to battle."

I smile, putting the sword back in the sheath. "You better not worry about me so much when were in battle that you get hurt."

He walks over to me, "And what will you do if that happens?"

A grin grows on my face, "Our father would look like a little kid compared to me."

His eyes widen, "You don't mean that!"

I walk over to the door leading to a hallway, "Oh do I?"

James remains silent for a minute, "Kay."

"Yeah?" I ask opening the door.

"You scare me, you know that right?"

I just laugh as I walk back to my room.

_I'm about as scary as a cute, little bunny rabbit!_

--

I sit in the corner of the room, watching Peter, Edmund and James argue about what the official strategy. I sigh; hearing them shout back and forth is giving me a headache.

Finally I get sick of it and yell, "Shut up!"

Their heads snap in my direction as I get up and walk over to them, "Just make a decision already. All this yelling is driving me insane."

"It wasn't a far drive." Edmund says with smirk.

I glare at him, "Say that again and I'll set you on fire!"

"Whoa Kay, What is wrong." James asks, putting a hand on my shoulder.

"I'm just sick of all the yelling, I hate it! It's giving me a headache so please just resolve this!" I say, going back to my seat.

"I think you just nervous about this whole affair." Peter says looking at me.

I sigh, "I am, but all of the yelling won't get things ready."

Edmund laughs, "She's right, and now she scares me too!"

My lips pursed and I say, "I am not scary."

James smiles, "Then were we just imagining you yelling? You never yell about anything…ever! So, please explain how it's not scary when you yell."

I roll my eyes and stand up, "Why don't you," I walk over to the map, "Just put the archers up here, send the first half of the army, wait until you need the second half and then send them?"

I walk out of the room before they could say anything, just in case they start to argue again. Feeling agitated, I walk down the hall and to the left. Down some stairs and out into the practice field to practice my power so I can be ready for the battle. I concentrate, building up the aura within me. I create a ball of flames, watching them dance above my palm. I look at the tree, thinking about trying to hit it.

"Kay!"

This makes me snap, I let anger overcome all of me. I throw the fire ball at the tree, watching it seek and destroy. The tree burns as I turn around and see James and the four Pevensies.

"What?!" I ask and yell at the same time.

They stare at me for a minute, just looking at me like I have gone insane.

"Kay," James says, "That was blue fire!"

I glare at him, he shakes his head. "Kay calm down, why are you so mad?"

"I don't know, possibly because I have the biggest headache in the world! And I hate it when people tell me to calm down because it makes me even angrier!" I say, sitting down on the dirt.

"Breath in, breath out; maybe it will make you…peaceful." Edmund says.

I start to breath in and claming down, "Ok, I'm fine…now what were we talking about?"

James laughs, "Blue fire, remember?"

I stare at him, "Are you kidding?"

He shakes his head and I get up and run over to him.

"Yes!" I hug him.

"Way to go Kylie!" Lucy says with a huge smile.

I walk over to her and hug her too, then Susan, Edmund and Peter. I pull away from him, blushing.

"Congratulations Kylie." Peter says with a smile. The only smile that makes my heart flutters with joy.

"Thanks, I'm half way there!" I look back at the tree to see it burnt down to the ground.

James looks where I am and says, "You tree killer!"

I look at the Pevensies, "Oops! I'm so sorry about the tree."

"It will grow back." Susan says, smiling at me.

"Now," James starts as I turn to him, "It only gets harder."

This wipes away my smile, "Aww man! That's not right!"

Everyone laughs as we walk back into Car Paraval. It gets only harder?

"James, how long did it take you to master your power half way?" I ask, looking at a cheetah cleaning her cub.

He smiles, "Two days, honestly."

I frown, "Not right."

Everyone laughs, Lucy smiles at me "Kylie, all you need to do is survive. You don't have to master your power."

I nod, knowing now I'm ready to face the inevitable, no matter what is to come.


	9. Time Running Out

Chapter Nine: Time Running Out

Chapter Nine: Time Running Out

I sit in the library with all the generals, I listen to Peter explain the plan for tomorrow's onslaught. Everyone is asking questions, making sure they understand what their role is and what they do. I close my eyes and begin to think.

_What's going to happen tomorrow? Are we going to win, what if we don't? What will happen to Peter…and James, Edmund and everyone else? I don't want anyone to get hurt… I don't want anyone to be killed. I just want peace, nothing more._

"Kylie?"

I open my eyes and see Peter looking back at me as I flinch out of surprise, "Yes?"

"Are you ok, you seemed lost in thought." He says, helping me out of my chair.

I nod and lightly say, "More or less."

James is standing at the door, a smirk grace his face. "She worried again," He walks over to me and puts a hand gently on my shoulder to comfort me.

I looks over at him, "How can you tell?"

"When you're worried, you look vulnerable. Your eyes clouded in sorrow and you frown like something is hurting you." James's deep voice explains, showing complete concern.

I turn and look at him, "I do not."

"He's right," Peter says from behind me, "That's exactly how you look. What's on your mind?"

I walk over to the door, "Nothing is wrong, I just need some time to think."

I look as the two men look at each other skeptically before I nod at them at walk down the hall. I see creatures of every kind talking to each other, some with their families. I turn down another hall and see Lucy in a very elegant blue dress talking to two brown beavers.

"Kylie!" She says as she runs over to me and takes my hand. "Come and meet Mr. and Miss. Beaver!"

We stop and I say, "Hello."

"Well hello dear, Lucy has told us wonderful things about you." Miss. Beaver says, elbowing her husband.

Mr. Beaver smiles, "She sure has! You're just as she described."

I smile weakly, "Thank you, I've heard about the two of you when she told me about the past."

They smile, but Lucy looks at me with a slight frown. "Kylie, are you ok?"

I nod, "Yeah, I just…don't want tomorrow to happen, that's all."

Lucy looks over to the beavers, "I must talk to Kylie alone for a second, but I'll see the both of you at dinner tonight."

"It was a pleasure to meet you!" I say as Lucy pulls me to a room up a flight of stairs, Susan's room.

Lucy knocks on the door, "Su?"

The door opens, "Lucy? Kylie? What's wrong?"

I look in Susan's hazel caring eyes and say, "Nothing."

Lucy pulls me inside, "That's what's wrong. Kylie is lying!"

Susan looks over to me, "Kylie, please tell me what's wrong."

I sigh as Lucy pushes me inside and over to a chair. "I'm…worried that something bad is going to happen tomorrow."

"Like what happened in your dream?" Susan asks.

I flinch as I remember the images, "yes."

"Or maybe," Lucy smirks, "She's worried what will happen to Peter."

Susan looks at me as I try to focus on the flames in her fireplace, "Is it true?"

I nod, "Yes, but I'm also worried about James and Edmund too!"

"But," Susan puts her hand over mine, "Mostly Peter."

Tears run down my face as I talk, "Yes."

Lucy walks over to me and hugs me, "Kylie, don't be sad. Everything will work out for the best."

The next hour, Susan and Lucy comfort me. No other words were said, the sounds were of my sobs. I wish I knew that someone was listening when the words were spoken.

--

As time rolled on, dinner swiftly approached. I tried my best not to show my internal conflicts through actions. I put on a strong front as I walk down the steps; James looks at me and shakes his head…He knew something wasn't right.

"Kylie," He says after he walks over, "Can I talk to you?"

I nod, "Sure."

We walk over to another room, he opens the door and ushers me in. He looks around to make sure no one else was here.

"Kylie, if you're so worried why don't you tell us?"

I stand there, awestruck "What? Where did you hear that?"

James raises an eyebrow, "Hear? I know that you're worried, but who did you tell?"

I blush, "No one, just forget I said anything?"

"Does this," He walks over to me and puts his hands on my shoulders, "Have anything to deal with the fact your in love with Peter?"

My blush darkens and I gasp, "W-what are you talking about?"

"Kay, everyone can tell…well except for Peter." I stare at him, "Fine, Susan and Lucy told me alright, but that's not the point. The point is that you have to trust me." He hugs me, "Please tell me."

I let go of him and look into his icy eyes, "I'm worried that You, Peter and Edmund are going to be hurt tomorrow."

He smiles, "Why do you make it sound like your worried more about me than Peter?"

I look down, "I'm worried about all of you, about everyone."

He laughs, "You don't need to worry about me!"

I glare at him, "Quit being so cocky, you know you could get hurt."

James smiles, "Kay, I'm going to be fine. We all are going to be fine, just," He taps my head with is index finger, "Don't worry your pretty little head, ok?"

I rub my head and say, "No promises."

He smiles, "That's good enough for me!"

I grin, looking up at him.

James looks at my for a minute, "Where did you get the necklace?"

My hands subconsciously touch the pendent around my neck, "When our father was posing as Luke, he said he found me on the street with it on."

He concentrates on it, "Can I see it for a second?"

I raise an eyebrow, "Sure."

I take the chain and pull it over my head, then handing it to James. He studies it for a moment, then flipping it over and silently read the inscription on the back.

"This," He says while handing it back to me, "Is a sign."

I glare at him while putting it back in its place around my neck, "It is not."

"Think about it, will you? You were found with this pendent, you end up back here and you fall in love with Peter who shield resembles this exact pendent." James explains, walking around me in a circle as he did so.

I sigh, "Patronize me, why don't you?"

"Kay," He looks in my eyes looking sad, placing a hand on my shoulder and the other over his heart, "I'm hurt. I'm not patronizing you, just stating the facts."

I smile and say, "Can we go eat now?"

His laughter fills the halls as we walk back to the dinning hall. We walk in and sit in our seats. Susan sat to my left and Lucy to my right as the food arrived.

"What were you and James talking about?" I hear from my left.

"Yes," Lucy asked while picking up a piece of bread, "You two took a while."

"He was just worried about me, like all older brothers are." I reply biting into some fluffy bread.

"I know how that is!" Lucy says, looking at her brothers.

Susan, Lucy and I laugh as everyone continues to dine.

--

I put on a dark red dress and gold leggings, after I slip on my chain mail and leather armor. I walk out side to see everyone in armor, everyone except the Narnian queens.

I see James talking with a centaur and Lucy and Susan speaking with their brothers.

"Peter, Edmund," Lucy says while looking up at him with tears in her eyes, "Don't forget

about the promises!"

Peter smiles at his youngest sister, "I will keep to my word Lu." He bends down on one knee and hugs her. She starts to cry, as she throws her arms around him in a desperate attempt to keep him here. Peter lets go of her and stands up, looking at Susan.

"We will be fine, like always." Edmund says to Lucy, hugging her as she continues to cry.

"Peter, watch out of Edmund…" Susan says as she looks at me, "Watch out for everyone."

Peter looks over at me too, "I will Su, I will."

Susan hugs Peter, I see her whisper something in his ear and he nods.

I walk over to Lucy after Edmund let her go, "Lucy I…" My voice fades as I look to the ground. I feel two small arms encircle me, hugging me as if it was the last time.

"Kylie, please don't…just try…Kylie!" She says, I hug her and feel tears run down my face. We part, not saying another thing as Susan takes a step to me.

"Take care of yourself out there, ok?" She says as we hug, I nod and whisper that I will.

I feel a hand on my shoulder as I look back to see Peter.

"Kylie, nothing bad will happen ok?" He says while wiping away my tears.

I nod and take a deep breath in. James walks over and hands me the reins of a dark brown horse.

"Kylie, this is Lilly. She is the horse you will ride today." James's voice seems darker than usual.

I nod as I mount her, "Fear not, Princess Kylie. I will make sure nothing will harm you."

I smile weakly, "I honestly don't know how to ride a horse."

"Well," Lilly stands on her hind legs as I hold the reins tighter, "We will have to fix that after this is all over." She returns to all fours and I look at James, giving him a nod.

"We will see you when we get back." Peter says to his sisters after mounting his horse. I see him smile weakly; even this sends a shivering sensation as if under a spell.

"Don't worry, ok?" Edmund says from his horse, nodding.

James nods, then we set off into to Beruna. My heat beats faster as Lilly sprints past Edmund, sinking into pace with James. I nod at him and look forward to see Peter, who turned his head to look back.

"We should be there by tomorrow after noon!" He yells, his voice sounding more like a King than the Peter I have come to know.

I nod, Edmund sprints past me in a blur and joins Peter's pace.

"We can't ride all night! Where are we going to stop?" He yells over to his brother, his voice slightly different too.

"How about we ride most of the way there, rest, and then ride the rest of the way there so we're not exhausted for the battle!" James asks, staying with me on his black horse.

I see Peter nod, "That seems like the only thing we can do at this point!"

I continue to ride silently beside my brother, looking towards the setting sun.

--

I lean against a tree, running a hand through my hair. I hear James splash his face with some water as Peter and Edmund talk to Oreius about how my father's army is stacked with power.

"They have numbers far greater than our own." Oreius says, pacing in a line back in forth.

I see Peter grin slightly, "Numbers do not win a battle, remember Oreius."

The centaur smiles, "Very true, you learn well."

Edmund stands up from his place against a large tree and walks over to another, one with apples. He plucks one off the tree and looks at me, "You ok there?"

I nod, feeling Lilly walk next to me and nuzzles my shoulder as I ignore two other sets of eyes that wander in my direction.

He smiles and throws me the apple, "Here, eat and get some rest."

I catch the fruit, "Thanks." I pet Lilly and lean further back, taking a bite of apple. I look at the star filled sky, wondering what my destiny has in store. Once I eat the last bite of the apple and feel Lilly take the rest. I pet her nose and close my eyes, desperately trying to sleep. I hear everyone murmuring between themselves, footsteps stop in front of me. I open my eyes to see James standing in front of me, looking down.

"Kylie, I know you can't sleep so stop pretending." His voice says lightly.

I sit up, "Fine, I can't sleep."

He sit in front of my, staring my in my eyes. "Can you remember Mom, Kylie?"

I shake my head, "Barely, I only remember how she looked and the way her voice sounds. I don't even remember her name."

He smiles, "Her name was Arella Styiner…the most compassionate person to ever live in Archenland. Mom was kind to people who don't deserve it, she was never angry or lost her temper. Mom was the closest thing to perfection I have ever seen. She was as graceful as a cat. She had an amazing ability to love anything and everything."

I look at him, "I wish I had more time to spend with her."

James smiles, "When you were born, I was four. Every time Mom held you in her arms, she could not stop smiling. Her eyes glowed with joy as you reached out to her in the morning. Kylie, she was always with you. She loved you so much; she barely let anyone else hold you. I was jealous, actually. Until the day when you were one that she let me hold you. That was when I realized why she loved you so much. You looked up at me, and I was so ashamed that I was jealous."

I lean forward and hug him, "I love you too."

I go back to leaning against the tree, smiling lightly.

"So how is Kylie like your mom?" Edmund asks, sitting next to his brother. Both of their full attention is on us.

"Kylie has her free spirit, she has her compassion. I hate to say this but Kylie acts not only a lot like our Mom, but our Father too."

I flinch when he says this, making me feel fully ashamed. "How am I like him?" I ask.

James takes a deep breathe, "You are very independent and courageous like him. Unfortunately they way you think is… very similar to the way he thinks."

I frown, "Maybe you should have lied to me."

He smiles, "You know I could never do that."

"No one can," I hear Peter say "The guilt would kill any one who does."

I smile, "Then you could have stretched the truth."

Edmund laughs, "You don't give up, do you?"

I smile, "Never, I just…can't quit. It's against my nature."

I lean against the tree and sigh, hopefully everything will go alright tomorrow.


	10. Battle for Power

Hello lovelys! Chapter ten here! hope you all love!

**disclamer: I don't own Narnia...but I wish I did!**

* * *

Chapter Ten: Battle for Power

The wind sweeps over the field, sending chills down my spine as I sit on Lilly. In the middle is Peter, Edmund and James are talking to my father.

"Do not fret Milady," Lilly says, feeling me tremble. "We will come out victorious over Daniel Styiner, For Aslan is watching over us."

I nod, "I know Lilly. Just in case, Lilly you are the most amazing horse I have ever had the pleasure to meet."

She laughs, "Kylie Styiner, we will get through this. You have nothing to fear, you won't be harmed."

I look to see the three kings riding back, "It's not me I'm worried about."

James stops and turns around, looking over to me. "Kay, were going to charge at each other to start it off. Make sure you don't fall off Lilly, got it?"

Lilly makes a grunting noise, "You don't have to worry about that, your highness. Your sister is in my care and I promise I will do everything I can to protect her."

He nods, looking forward as Peter's horse stops in front of us.

"James, are you sure you want to fight your father?" He asks, putting on is helmet.

"Positive," James says, looking at the army before us.

I look at my older brother, "Are you crazy? He'll kill you!"

He reaches over, putting his hand on my shoulder. "Kay, if I don't fight him, who will?"

I frown, wishing no one had to fight him. Wishing a miracle would happen.

A horn explodes from across the battle field, "Get ready!" Peter yells, taking his place in between James and Edmund. I put on my helmet, praying to the great lion that no one will be harmed .The other army starts to race towards us, like a wild fire that is quickly spreading.

Peter raises his sword, "For Archenland!" Everyone chants this and then we take off. The other army quickly approaches, I faintly hear Lilly telling me to hold on as the two collide. I see a man charging to me, I create a fireball and hit him in the chest with it.

As I speed past the fallen soldier, I take out the blade. I slash at another warrior, looking at the ruby colored liquid on the curved blade.

I see archers, aiming and firing. Most of the arrows seem to miss me. One of them hits Lilly on the leg, causing her to tumble forward. I fall off, and crawl away so she won't tumble over me. I hear her groan in pain as I look over to the archers. They let another round of arrows fly, I look back at Lilly.

"Lilly!" I scream. A couple of arrows are falling at me. I cover my head with my arms, only to feel none of them hit me.

I look above me, seeing a shield made out of metal coming out of the ground.

"Be careful Kay!" I look left to see James with his hand on the ground and covered in metal. I nod, getting up as the metal receded. I walk over to Lilly, seeing a large amount of arrows sticking in her side.

"Lilly! Lilly are you ok? Please tell me you're alright."

"Kylie, leave now. They will keep firing in this direction." She says, looking into my eyes. I put my hands on her, blood clings to them.

"Goodbye, my friend." I say as I stand up and grab my fallen blade.

"Goodbye, little one." She says with her last breath.

I stand up, running back over to where everyone is fighting. A man sees me, running over to me and slashes with his blade. I block it, maneuvering my blade under his armor and killing him. I kick him off, seeing five other men running towards me. I put the blade back in its sheath, creating a ring of fire around me. I widen the ring, hitting each of the men. I see a man trip Edmund, raising his sword to kill him. I create a wall of fire between them; once they look towards me I make the fire engulf the warrior.

I run over to Edmund, helping him up as the fire goes out.

"You ok?" I yell, looking at the burnt man get up.

He takes his sword and slashes the man's neck, "I'm good, thanks."

I nod, turning around to see James block my Dad's sword. James looks at me, losing concentration. My father takes use of this time to get under his chain mail and hitting his arm.

I run to them, killing all the soldiers that stray in my way. I was about to get there when a wall of ice gets in my way.

"Kylie, I'll deal with you later." The dark voice of my father yells as a wicked grin on his face. My palms fill with fire and I try to melt the ice.

"No use, Kay." I hear James yell at me as he doges a spike of ice. "Go help the others! Don't worry about me, I'll be fine."

I nod, running to the rest of the army. I dodge arrows and slash away, always taking a second or two to check on James, Edmund and Peter.

After killing my current foe, I look over to Peter to see him swarmed with enemies.

"Peter, duck" I yell, he looks over to me and do what I say. I make the fire go up to my shoulder, swinging my arm and creating a wave of flames. The wave hits them and they fall to the ground. I run over to Peter, trying to catch my breath.

"Kylie," His hand reaches to my face, bringing it back to show a blood on it.

I reach up to my face, "Aw man, I thought I was not hurt!"

He picks up his sword, "Kylie, you need to get out of here!"

I gasp, "What?"

He turns to the man running towards us, blocking the sword with his shield and killing him with his sword.

"I don't want you o get hurt. You need to leave." He says turning to me and looking in my eyes.

My heart beats overtime, "Why, I'm doing just fine."

He blocks another attack with his shield and I hit the attacker with some fire.

"I just want to leave before things get bad." He says, looking down at the fallen soldier.

"But were winning" I protest, looking over at James who gets hit with ice needles.

"That may be but I don't want to risk it!" He says, looking over at James.

I look at him, glaring. "It's my life to risk!"

He looks back at me, "I don't care, please just leave!"

I walk forward, casting fire at a man behind me. "Why do you care so much if I get hurt, it's not like I'm going to die."

He puts a hand on my shoulder, "I just don't want the one I love to get hurt!"

My heart skips a beat, "Love, you love me?"

The hand on my shoulder moves to my cheek, He leans in and presses his lips to mine.

I lay my hands lightly on his chest. He pulls away, looking up "Take good care of her!"

I feel a hand on my shoulder, pulling me up.

"Don't worry, your highness," said a woman centaur.

I look down at him from the centaur's back, "Peter!"

He looks at me, "I'm sorry Kylie."

I feel tears run down my face, "You tricked me, How could you!"

"I don't want to see you hurt, don't you understand? If you get injured I'm just going to blame myself!" He says. He looks back at the centaur, "Keep her safe for me, will you Saleina?"

She nods, "Of course, your majesty."

She runs off, I clutch on to her. As we ride I look back to Peter, my eyes swell with more tears. I see James fight my father, he looks at me. My father takes the time while James is distracted to somehow maneuver his sword under his chain mail and into his side. I hear him yell out in agony, "James!"

I jump off Saleina's back, landing on my foot in a bad way.

"Princess Kylie!" I hear her yell as she turns to come back to get me. I feel a pain like shock shoot up my leg as I get up. I run over to James and sit next to him.

"James! It's going to be fine, nothing more will harm you!" I say to him as he tries to get up again.

"Hello Kylie, nice of you to join us." I look over my shoulder to see my Father. I stand up, gripping the hilt of my sword.

"Kylie!" I turn to see Edmund, looking over to me after defeating a man.

I look the other way to see Peter staring at me in shock. I nod at him before looking at my Father.

"What," He holds his arms open, "No hug for your father?"

I glare at him, "You're not a father of mine."

He sighs, "Such a shame, I was hoping you would join me after this whole charade was over."

"I would never," I pull the blade out of the sheath, "Join you. I would never stoop so low as to hurt the ones I love."

He smiles wickedly, "I didn't stoop low."

"So how do you explain killing mom?" I ask, examining my surrounding.

He laughs, "I was simply bored that day."

I start to feel nauseous, "You're a sick bastard!"

"Now Kylie, there's no need for such vulgar language." He says, creating a couple of ice needles in his hand.

"There is if I'm talking to you!" I yell. He throws the ice at me. I create a wall of fire around me to block the ice. I feel three needles stab my thigh. The fire disappears and I lean over to look at my leg, wincing in pain.

"You're going to have to do better than that Kylie. At least amuse me and but up a better fight then your mother." He says, talking his blade and slashing it through the air as he laughs mercilessly. I run over to him, attempting to hit him with my sword. He blocks than and kicks me in my chest. My breathing becomes ragged as my heart beats harder.

"What's wrong Kylie? Can't take fighting?" He says, sneering at me.

I stand up straight, "I'm going to kill you!"

I send fire at him, only to have it blocked. He takes some daggers from his belt and holds them up to his face. He breaths on then and ice engulfs them. He smiles and throws them at me, I dodge them.

"Kylie, if you kill me then you would be just like me." He says. I throw fire at him and he laughs, taking a step to the side and letting the fire hit one of their men.

"I will never," I walk over and attempt to hit him with my sword, "Be like you!"

I quickly, turn my blade and swing it upward. I look and see a thin line start to bleed on his face.

He glares at me, "You little-"

A spike of metal comes out of the ground and hit my father in the side. I look back to see James on one knee with his hand to the ground. He smiles at me and looks over to our father. I walk over to James and help him up, "Great job James."

"The both of you," We look back at him, "Are going to die here. Neither of you can take me!"

"No," I say, standing straight with James "Alone we could not, but if we fight you at the same time, we can."

He glares at us, "Go ahead and try it. Nothing will change. I will win and I will kill the both of you!"  
He creates ice that surrounds both his hands, creating needle-like points at the ends of his fingers.

I look over to James; he does the same only with metal. He looks down at me and nods. I focus on my fire as it engulfs my arms.

I blink and I see my Father in front of me. I quickly duck and James hits him in the chest with the metal. I quickly shoot fire at him to send him back and away from us so he can't counter attack. He gets up and glares at us; I snap my fingers and send a small spark at him.

"Pathetic," He says as he looks at the spark in disgust. I smirk as the small spark gets close to him and explodes. The ground shakes a little as James and I fall from the aftershock. My head hits the hard ground, causing a headache. We quickly get up and see our Father lying on the ground. We walk over to him on our guard. I stand over him, looking at the burned man lying before us. Suddenly his eyes open and he stabs me in the stomach with the ice on his hand.

"Kylie," James yells as he catches me from falling, blood seeping out of my stomach.

"Look out," I yell, seeing him get up and attempt to attack us. James places his hand covered in metal on the ground. I see the metal come out of the ground near our father and capture him in a metal like cocoon. I see him fight and struggle to get out of it. I snap my fingers again and make another spark explode near him. James holds me close as another aftershock waves across the field. When the dust clears, I hear my father moan in pain. James manipulates the metal to cover his mouth.

"Kylie," James says while breathing heavily, "It's fine…we've one."

I nod, clutching my stomach. "Ah, it hurts!"

James nods, "Kylie, I have to take off your armor to make sure it's not deep."

I nod, starting to undo the buckles. He pulls it over my head and I whimper in pain.

"I'm sorry Kay." He says, pulling the chain mail over my head.

"Kylie!" I hear from behind me. A second later I see Peter and Edmund next to me.

"What happened?" Peter asks James, looking down at me.

"He stabbed her with some ice." James says looking at the blood soaking through my dress.

"Well," Edmund says looking at the wound, "It shouldn't be that bad. We have to get her to Lucy though." He looks over to our Father, bounded by James metal. "Daniel Styiner has lost to the both of you, huh?"

James stands up, holding me with him. "Let's get back to Car Paraval."

I look around, "The army-"

"Their army," Peter says looking at the field full of bodies "Is defeated. When they saw what both of you did, most of them fled. How are we going to get him back?" He asks motioning to my Father.

"He's unconscious now," I say looking at him "You could have a centaur take him back. He's going to be out for a while."

I see some horses run over to us. "Well done your highnesses." A dark brown horse says, walking over to Edmund.

"Why, thank you Philip." Edmund says, mounting him.

James picks me up, putting me on a horse. He walks over to another hours and gets on it. He looks over at Peter, "Take good care of my sister."

Peter nods, mounting the horse behind me.

"My head hurts," I say, looking around as the horse starts to run.

"Rest," Peter whispers in my ear. I nod, leaning against him and closing my eyes. His heart beat slowly assist me to sleep as a lullaby.

--

I open my eyes and look around. I'm in my room at Car Paraval. I walk over to my closet and change out of my clothes. I change into a dark purple dress and head out the door. I walk over to the dining hall, smiling at the passing creatures. I open the door and see all the Pevensies and my brother. I see James talking to Peter; he stops and looks over to me. He smiles as I run to him and hug him.

"It's finally over Kay," He says looking at me as I let go of him.

I nod, feeling two arms around he.

"Oh Kylie, I'm so glad your alright." Lucy says as she lets go. Tears start down her face; I wipe them away and smile at her.

"Of course I'm alright, you didn't think I was going leave you for good, did you?" I ask, smiling at the young girl.

"We hoped you wouldn't." I hear Susan say as she walks forward and hugs me. I hug her back and smile at her.

"You should her seen her Lu," Edmund says, walking over to his youngest sister. "Kylie was amazing."

I smile and hug him too, laughing. I turn around and look at Peter.

"Peter, I'm sorry. I couldn't just leave everyone like that." I say looking up at the High King. He smiles, "I understand, I just didn't want you to get hurt is all."

I smile and hug him, laughing lightly. When we pull away, we stare at each other smiling.

I hear Lucy sigh, "Don't just stare at each other…kiss her Peter!"

Peter smiles, "You don't have to tell me twice."

He leans forward, pressing his lips to mine as Lucy smiles.

"Finally," Edmund says, rolling his eyes.

We part and smile at each other, realizing what we should have realized long ago.

James smiles at me and whispers in my ear, "Just so you know I approve."

I turn and hug him and whisper in his ear, "If you didn't I would not have cared. I love him."

"I know you do." James says.

I turn back to Peter and hug him, praying that my life will always be like this.

* * *

**Thats the end of chapter ten. Review if you want. Thank you for all who did. Next up it the FINALLY!**


	11. Epilogue

This is is, my friends. I would like to thank: xcupcakex, Narnia's Protector, Lilliane, hpswst101, Dearheart, Mystic Tink, GothQueen13, Shealtiel, LailsPFE, Reviws Galore, narnia girl17, Don-Jam, MurielCandytuft, DreamsxOfxDragonxFire, codewolfstar, Cicya-Moonstar, Hermione Peace, xXaussie609dancerXx, RoXxIdevIl, ZashleyTroypayislove, mithya-shineNsmile, Maddikinz940 and Crystalized Chaos. You all have review this story and I cheresh them all. I have a poll on my profile for new story idea. This is just to see what you like. The winner is just so I can see what you like. Thank you and I hope you like the way this ends. ;; I don't want it to be over but I'm glad that you all like it. Thanks again.

**Disclamer: As you all know I don't own Narnia, only Kylie, James and Daniel.**

* * *

Epilogue

I smile as I look across the great country called Narnia. A breeze sweeps past me and I smell the ocean air.

"What are you doing up here all alone?"

I turn and smile, Peter did always have that effect on me.

"I'm just," I open my arms and another breeze fly past me "Enjoying the weather."

I feel two arms go around me, "I love you, Kylie Pevensie."

I turn and smile at my husband, "I love you too Peter Pevensie."

He kisses me and I move my lips along with his. We part and I look back at the sea, beholding its glory and beauty.

"Peter!"

We turn and see Lucy, who is now a beautiful young lady.

"Yes Lu?" Peter asks, walking over to his sister.

"Peter, the white stag has been spotted! This is so exciting." She says, twirling in amazement.

I smile, twelve years have past and she is still the same.

Peter turns to me, "Kylie, do you want to join us?"

I shake my head, "You go spend time with your brother and sisters. I'll be fine, I should write to James anyway."

Peter nods, grabbing his cape, "I'll be back soon."

I smile and nod, "Have fun."

They leave and I walk over to the bed, lying down. I turn to my side and decide to take a nap.

--

"Kylie," I feel some one shaking me. I open my eyes to see James standing over me.

"James, what are you doing here?" I ask while sitting up.

"I don't even know where here is." James says, walking over to the window. I look at him and notice something different.

"James you look younger!" I saw, hopping up and looking around.

"So do you." He says as I walk over to the window and look out side.

"We're in London!" I yell, looking at the cars and buses pass by on the street below.

_Looks like my Narnian adventure is over._


End file.
